Savage Boomer
The 'Savage Boomer ' was a Boomer variant that appeared around 17 A.E. It is armed with a Digger Launcher, and has different armor. They have a larger, pointed helmet that only shows their mouth area, a large collar like the Grinder, a large breast plate, and have a belt stretching from shoulder to hip with extra Digger projectiles. These Boomers have reverted to a tribal mindset and have lost contact with the Queen. History Centennial Bridge Savage Boomers were first encountered defending the Savage Locust mini fort on the Centennial Bridge, wielding Boomshots. As Cole and his team cleared out the defenders on the Barricade, the Boomers came out of a gate in an attempt to drive them off, but failed after Cole used their own Multi-Turret against them. A few more Boomers appeared at the bridge and attempted to stop the Gears but failed. The Deadlands Digger armed Boomers were first encountered by Delta after the sinking of the CNV Sovereign on the Hanover coast. Two of them launched their Digger projectiles at the advancing Delta, with the other defending the rear of the position. They were then killed by Marcus and Dom. As Delta made there way through the Deadlands to get to Anvil Gate, they encountered many Savage boomers. One was in a small locust unit guarding the second gate and was dealt with by the Gears. As they moved further into the locust ground, Delta captured a Siege Beast and used it to destroy 2 Boomers that were part of a defending force that were protecting the last gate that leads to the main locust compound. When Delta are discovered trying to break into the main compound, another 2 Savage Boomers are dispatched to face them, but were dealt with. After this, Delta moved in to a heavily defended area behind the compound walls, they dealt with the sizable locust unit defending it, but were then confronted by 2 Boomers coming from the final defensive position before the Trenches, they were dealt with by Marcus after taking over a Multi-Turret. After running through the trenches, Delta found them selves in a Ticker Storage area or "Pet shop", as named by Cole, another Digger engages Delta and is quickly dealt with. After taking down a Savage Corpser outside the Ticker "Pet shop" 2 Boomers came out of the doors at the back of the room, armed with Butcher Cleavers, they tried to kill the Gears on CQC but were killed. After defeating the "mommy" Corpser and its hatchlings, Delta head for the Gas Barge landing towers. They get past the first guards, but are then confronted by a Digger as they get to the Tower entrance's defenses. Anvil Gate After the sizable Locust force that attacked Anvil gate was dealt with, Sam and Anya arrived but were ambushed by a small group of remaining Locust, including a Digger that destroyed their truck and killed two Gears that had joined them. Marcus and Cole went to rescue them in another truck, the Boomer launched a Digger that popped up in front of the truck, destroying the front end and killing the driver. Marcus then proceeded to kill the Digger, and the Drones that surrounded the area. Mercy Following Delta after they blasted their way through Concord Air Base, a unit of Locust emerged from the tunnel infront of the Imulsion Pumping station. In this group were 6 Savage Boomers, this time carrying Boomshots. Along with their locust comrades and the Lambent, they were killed when Dom sacrificed himself to save the others by crashing a tanker into the Station causing a huge explosion. Mission to Halvo Bay Savage Boomers were encountered inside the city of Halvo Bay by a group of Gears led by Damon Baird who were looking for a ship to reach the island of Azura. First two Boomers appeared behind a door along with some Drones to ambush the small squad. Two more Boomers came out of a building, along with a group of Ragers, while the Gears dealt with some Snipers. Inside the building another pair of Boomers, now armed with Cleavers, cornered the Gears in close quarters before being taken down. After dealing with some Mortars and One-Shots at the town's plaza the team had to face three more Boomers, two armed with Diggers and another one with a Boomshot, they used the heavy weapons around them to take them out. A pair of Boomers wielding Boomshots attacked the team inside the Imulsion platform where Garron Paduk's camp was located but perished shortly after they arrived. Afterwards a single Boomer protected a Mortar squad Kilo-Delta squad found on their way to a police station, two more Boomers arrived at the scene with reinforcements after the humans had taken out the Mortars but were slain by the Gears using a nearby Troika. One last Boomer came behind a door, along with a pack of Wretches, and unintentionally opened a path for the Gears to reach the station. Another Boomer blocked the way to a small building Baird wanted to use to get past the snipers, they dispatched him and continued their way. At a nearby building another Boomer came across the Gears and they took it down too. At a Stranded outpost located inside a building near the Regency Hotel another Savage Boomer wielding a cleaver attacked the Gears and Stranded inside. The Gears used its cleaver to deal with more Locust. Another pair of Boomers armed with Diggers attacked the squad at the rooftop of the building and one more at the rooftop of the hotel. Beast The Savage Boomer is playable in Beast and is a top tier Locust along with the Beserker and the Armored Kantus and is the cheapest of the 3. His purpose for being top tier is that his ammo is infinite and can go underneath cover and fortifications with ease. His reloading time, however is disappointing with the active reload bar being at the far right of the reloading bar. Behind the scenes In the development of Gears of War 3, another type of Boomer was in the works, a "Master Boomer" that would control Wretches. It would have the same armor as regular Savage Boomers, but would carry a metal whip with blades at the end, and a backpack that wretches would sit in. It was cancelled before production. References Category:Savage Locust Category:Locust Soldier